


I love to be like I didn't want to be

by shadowkey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Embarrassment, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Secrets
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Questa è la prima omegaverse che scrivo.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I love to be like I didn't want to be

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la prima omegaverse che scrivo.

Per Tony far scoprire il suo essere Omega sarebbe stato un grandissimo motivo di vergogna, un uomo potente con le sue ricchezze, un uomo destinato a cambiare il mondo non sarebbe mai dovuto essere visto come un cagnolino smarrito che pregava per essere sbattuto da chiunque volesse, da chiunque avesse voglia di farlo. Negli anni aveva continuato a sintetizzare dei soppressori che avrebbero fatto in modo che nessuno si accorgesse mai del suo essere Omega, neanche lui, tranne quelle volte in cui trovava il dolore insopportabile e desiderava più di ogni altra cosa di essere preso da qualcuno che gli potesse dare piacere, ma non poteva confidare a nessuno la sua vera natura quindi al massimo usava degli ausili elettronici qualcosa che potesse essere simile a quello che sperava di avere, aveva anche delle fantasie su chi avrebbe voluto dentro di lui a trattarlo come l'omega che era, come si sarebbe meritato per la sua natura che celava. Una volta finito si premurava anche di pulire tutto in modo che neanche il minimo odore trapelasse.   
Ma un giorno successe l'inevitabile, nella sua squadra era entrato un Alpha e nel periodo in cui stava per andare in calore, sentire i feromoni dell'Alpha che pervadevano l'aria stava diventando troppo per lui ma doveva cercare di controllarsi.  
L'Alpha si avvicinò a lui "Buongiorno signor Stark, sono Steve Rogers, sono lieto di conoscerla" disse Steve sorridendo "Sì so chi è lei, il soldato perfetto, Capitan America una delle più grandi creazioni di mio padre" , Stark cercava di evitare il suo sguardo, cercava di non sentire nulla e di ignorare quel desiderio,quella voglia di calarsi i pantaloni e chiedere a quell'uomo che aveva conosciuto cinque minuti prima di renderlo suo.  
Passarono giorni in cui Tony dovette lavorare con Steve e cercare di evitare che lui si accorgesse della sua natura, sentiva un malessere fisico dato dalla più grande bugia che stava tenendo in piedi ormai da troppo tempo, si sentì talmente male da rimettere "Tony stai bene? Sembri sempre pallido posso aiutarti?" gli chiese ormai più in confidenza "Non preoccuparti devo aver mangiato qualcosa che non dovevo" si scusò neanche troppo bene "Se non ti dispiace vado giusto un attimo a stendermi" sorrise a mezza bocca e sparì sentiva che i soppressori non stavano funzionando più e Steve gli sembrava sempre più desiderabile, era arrivato il periodo del suo calore, con il liquido che usciva dal suo orifizio e voleva essere solo soddisfatto, si sentiva miserabile. Si mise accucciato nudo a terra in un angolo della stanza sperando che fosse passato tutto, si mise pensare a qualsiasi cosa gli avrebbe fatto smettere l'eccitazione, non voleva che succedesse non mentre stava con qualcuno di così importante ma anche così attraente, il suo cervello era in conflitto.   
Steve dopo ore in cui non vedeva più Tony si era preoccupato e andò a cercarlo nella sua stanza che l'uomo distrattamente non aveva chiuso a chiave, entrò e lo vide a terra che si disperava per quello che gli stava succedendo, annusò l'aria e notò un odore familiare: quello di un Omega, era sorpreso. Si avvicinò a lui "Non avrei mai immagino che Tony Stark fosse un Omega, tuo padre era uno degli Alpha più possessivi che esistesse al mondo" gli disse il biondo "Sì lo sono non guardarmi in quel modo, vuoi dirlo a tutti, vai scherniscimi e dì quanto io sia patetico e come ti abbia fissato il pacco sperando di poterti avere dentro di me, sono giorni che vorrei chiederti di darmi sollievo" gli disse "Su corri non puoi perdere uno scoop del genere" concluse quasi in lacrime.  
Rogers si accucciò vicino a lui "Tranquillo, non lo dirò a nessuno non sono qui per farti del male voglio solo aiutarti, sei molto bagnato e il tuo odore mi sta facendo impazzire, lascia che io soddisfi la tua esigenza, nessuno dovrà saperlo".  
Il soldato si spogliò accarezzò la schiena di Tony poi lo mise sdraiato sotto di lui, voleva guardarlo negli occhi gli aprì le gambe infilò un paio di dita dentro la sua apertura naturalmente lubrificata per iniziare a dargli piacere "Allora piccolo vuoi avermi? Vuoi essere il mio cucciolo ogni volta che ti senti miserabile e che ti aiuti?" gli chiese "Sì, ti prego farò tutto quello vuoi basta che non mi lasci più in questo stato, ti prego sarò il tuo schiavo" lo implorò. Steve annusò ancora un po', l'aroma inebriante dell'Omega e poi iniziò a spingersi dentro di lui "Vuoi che mi blocchi dentro di te, vuoi diventare solo il mio Omega?" gli chiese "Sì. ne ho bisogno, sento di non poter vivere senza, ti prego" gli gridò.   
Rogers si soddisfò dentro di lui e lo coccolò ogni volta che si sentiva in calore. Alla fine per Tony non fu tanto male rivelare la sua vera natura.


End file.
